


This Belongs To Me

by AnaCFranco



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCFranco/pseuds/AnaCFranco
Summary: "A long time ago, she had a dream not that different from this reality, a dream that had quickly been crushed by the harsh truth -or what she had thought was the truth at the time, that she didn't deserved this, a peaceful and happy life with the men she loved."  Or, Jane has the happy ending she deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after the episode I had this idea for a short fluffy one shot and decided to try to write my first jeller fic. Since it's my first fic for blindspot and for jeller, I apologize if it's not very good and if the characters seem OC.
> 
> Also, for this fic, let's just pretend there's no baby storyline with and that Kurt never slept with Nas.

 

 She heard the timer sounding, and got up from the couch going to take the food out of the oven. She took the tray and settled it on the counter then going to check on the spaghetti, stirring it, when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist, followed by lips sliding against her neck.

 "Kurt." she started in a warning tone "Roman is gonna be here soon, we need to finish getting everything ready."

 "I can't help it." he said before going back to kissing her neck.

 She sighed at his ministrations craning her neck to give him a quick kiss before elbowing him on the stomach and saying "Go set the table, Roman will be here any minute."

 "I still don't understand why we couldn't invite everybody for dinner and tell them all at the same time." Kurt said moving away and beginning to set the table.

 "I told you, I want Roman to be the first to know, he's my brother. We can tell the others in another occasion." she replied, then turned off the stove and set the pan on the table.

 "OK, you're the boss here." he joked moving to kiss her again.

 This time she allowed the kiss to last longer, wrapping her arms around her neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss, but this time they were interrupted when they heard the door bell ring, moving apart.

 "I'll get it." Kurt said giving her another quick peck on the lips before going to open the door.

 Meanwhile she finished setting the table, not being able to stop a smile from settling on her face and a moment later she saw Roman walk trough the living room door and immediately went to hug him.

 "I'm glad you could make it." she told him.

 "Of course, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see my sister, I feel like I barely see you this days." Roman replied.

 "Yeah, guess we've both been pretty busy, but we can catch up now."

 "Come on, let's dig up, I'm starving." Kurt said sitting down.

 "So, what have you been up, that you haven't been able to see your sister for two months?" she asked Roman as they sat down and started to serve themselves which prompted him to jump into a story of his latest mission.

 After they had taken down sandstorm, with Roman's help- who had realized that he needed to be loyal to only family he had left and who had always protected him- they had settled into a more quiet life, despite still working for the FBI, Kurt had proposed not long after, not wanting to waist any more time and they had a small wedding, only with their friends and family.

 Roman had also joined the FBI after bring made the offer by Kurt, who thought he would make a valuable asset. He had accepted, not only cause he wanted to do good and because he had felt guilty for everything he had done for sandstorm.

 Since they were both frequently on missions they hadn't seen much of each other, even though they still tried to keep in touch as much as possible. That's why she hadn't told anyone but Kurt what she had found out two weeks ago, because she wanted her brother to be the first to know.

 "Well, this was great, but I should probably get going now, have another long day tomorrow." Roman said when they finished dinner already getting up from his chair.

 "Wait." Jane said "we actually didn't invite you over tonight just because we wanted to catch up, we have something that we want to tell you."

 "Tell me what?" Roman asked sitting back down with a frown on his face.

 Jane looked over at Kurt and he gave her a reassuring nod before saying with a smile on his face "You should be the one to tell him."

 Jane nodded before looking back at her brother and finally saying what she'd been dying to tell him.

 "I'm pregnant." she announced smiling widely.

 "What?" Roman asked in surprise.

 "Yeah, found a couple of weeks ago, but we still haven't told anyone, cause wwe wanted you to be the first to find out."

 Roman didn't say anything else, ibstead he got up and strode over to Jane pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

 "I'm so happy for you Jane, you deserve it." he told her, holding her tight against him.

 "Thank you." Jane replied with tears in her eyes "I'm glad you're here for it. You're gonna make a great uncle."

 They broke apart and Roman went to hug Kurt giving him his congratulations on the news.

 Jane merely watched as the two most important people in he life hug with a contagious smile on her face and she was brought back to a memory in another time of her life were she thought she would never be happy like she is right now.

 A long time ago, when she had a dream not that different from this reality, a dream that had quickly been crushed by the harsh truth -or what she had thought was the truth at the time, that she didn't deserved this, a peaceful and happy life with the men she loved.

 Now she knew that she did, they all deserved to be happy after everything they've been through and now she was no longer afraid of having it taken away from her.

 Cause now she knew this was were she belong, and this live belong to her.

 


End file.
